Взгляд со стороны
by susanivanova12
Summary: В результате эксперимента Шерлока случайно открылась дверь в параллельный мир и теперь нужно ее закрыть


Автор: Susan Ivanova

Рейтинг: R

Пейринг: Шерлок, Джон и двойники

Жанр: Drama

Дисклаймер: отказ

Саммари: В результате эксперимента Шерлока случайно открылась дверь в параллельный мир и теперь нужно ее закрыть

Статус: закончен

**Взгляд со стороны**

-Шерлок, убери, пожалуйста, это,- Джон со смирением агнца, которого ведут на заклание, ткнул в пробирки, реторты, колбы и даже чашки, заполненные разноцветными жидкостями. Если говорить о Шерлоке, то жидкости почти стопроцентно являлись либо щелочами, либо кислотами, доселе неведомыми миру.

-Джон, я занят,- вежливо, но холодно оборвал все дальнейшие мысли детектив, третий час уже не отрывающийся от микроскопа и пробирок.

-Но мне нужно приготовить ужин, в конце концов,- все так же терпеливо, но уже с меньшей степенью вежливости надавил Джон.- Шерлок, ты в квартире не один, мне…

-Сходи к Анджело,- все так же ровно и отстраненно проговорил Шерлок.

-Слушай, это…- Джон хотел что-то добавить, может быть даже высказать все накопившееся, но передумал. Что толку что-либо высказывать, если тебя все равно не будут слушать? – Как хочешь.

Джон обреченно махнул рукой и поднялся к себе, чтобы переодеться и действительно пойти к Анджело, потому что потеснить Шерлока – все равно что смертельно оскорбить порно-сайтом истого католика или отобрать конфету у ребенка.

В тот момент, когда Джон совал руки в рукава куртки, на кухне раздался взрыв.

Джона подбросило на месте – что еще учудил этот ненормальный сосед? – и, холодея от мрачных представлений погибшего друга, Джон рванул вниз.

В дыму, кашляя, чихая и по вполне понятным причинам лежа на полу, Шерлок продолжил прижимать к себе микроскоп и умудрялся при этом обиженно смотреть на подбежавшего Джона.

-Что за?..- как врач Джон быстро сориентировался и помог Холмсу подняться, бегло осматривая того на предмет обнаружения ран и переломов. Ничего, кроме рассеченной микроскопом брови – сильно повезло. – Ты в порядке? – на всякий случай уточнил Уотсон.- Ты только посмотри, что ты устроил,- он махнул рукой в сторону почему-то еще более задымленной гостиной. Странно, но ведь взрыв был в кухне…

-Джон, я же просил не ставить экспериментов дома,- раздался мягкий просящий голос из клубов вонючего дыма.- Ты же весь дом на воздух поднимешь.

-Это было срочно,- раздался второй голос, резкий, недовольный и холодный.- Сара не разрешила бы мне остаться в морге.

-Сара и так позволяет тебе слишком много,- сокрушился первый говоривший и Джон, стоявший рядом с Шерлоком, который перестал кашлять и вглядывался слезящимися глазами в клубы дыма, насторожился. – Джон, пожалуйста, дай мне пожить хотя бы неделю без взрывов!- взмолился голос.

-Шерлок, я же пояснил, что твоя травма психосо…- раздражался второй.

-Шерлок?- громко и четко переспросил настоящий Шерлок.

Говорившие притихли.

-Что ты еще натворил?- зашептал голос второго Шерлока.

-Я ставил эксперимент,- окрысился второй Джон.- Эй, кто здесь? Видишь, это плод твоего разыгравшегося воображения.

Дым постепенно куда-то рассасывался и, согласно всем отсутствиям всех в мире логик, перед ошеломленными Джоном и Шерлоком предстали…

-Господи боже! - вырвалось у высокого кудрявого молодого мужчины, одетого в коричневый свитер и джинсы, увидевшего себя самого, нахмуренного и почему-то с микроскопом.- Джон, ты что натворил?! – ошарашено обернулся он к своему другу – мужчине средних лет, в черном костюме, белой рубашке с точно таким же микроскопом в объятиях, смотревшего холодно, настороженно и даже враждебно.

-Это же мы,- ахнул настоящий Джон, глядя на самого себя, такого непривычного, переводя взгляд на округлившего глаза Шерлока-2 со вполне нормальной реакцией нормального человека.

-Это же мы!- повторил эхом второй Шерлок.- Это что, дыра в пространстве или что-то вроде того?

Настоящий Шерлок отставил в сторонку микроскоп и сделал шаг в сторону пришельцев, но тут же был схвачен за руку Джоном. Второй Джон точно так же отставил микроскоп и тоже попытался подойти, но его сдержал второй Шерлок.

-Должно быть, я создал искривление в пространственно-временном континууме,- сузил глаза второй Джон, разглядывая настоящего Джона,- в результате чего образовалось некое окно в иную реальность. В какую-то кривую реальность,- добавил он, окатив двойника презрением.

-Хорошая гипотеза,- подал наконец голос настоящий Шерлок.- Интересное дело, вы не находите? По крайней мере не такое скучное, как все те, что приходится разбирать.

Джон-2 нехотя пожал плечами и кивнул, вынужденный признать правоту двойника друга, который по какой-то необъяснимой причине был равен с ним по уровню интеллекта. Второй Шерлок тяжко вздохнул, закрыл глаза и покачал головой.

-Миссис Хадсон будет очень недовольна,- произнес он так обреченно, что не выдержал Джон настоящий, вздохнув точно так же горько и обреченно. Миссис Хадсон будет не просто огорчена. Она так поднимет ренту, что это пробьет брешь в и не без того небогатом бюджете отставного военного врача.

-Гарриэтт оплатит все расходы,- махнул рукой Джон-2.

-Ты пойдешь к ней в займ?- устало спросил Шерлок-2.

-Даже не подумаю.

-Между прочим, они правы,- заметил Джон настоящий.- Миссис Хадсон будет недовольна,- пришлось махнуть рукой в сторону адски разгромленной кухни.

-Майкрофт оплатит все рас…- Шерлок перебил сам себя и молитвенно сложил руки у губ. Точно такой же жест проделал Джон-2.

-Майкрофт?- тихо повторил Шерлок-2, чуть улыбнувшись.

-Гарри?- точно так же улыбнулся Джон, которому в кошмарах бы не снилось выгребать то, что осталось от кухни, потому что Шерлок не станет – это же так скучно, а миссис Хадсон непременно устроит моральную выволочку, а потом приедет Майкрофт, начнет скорбно закатывать глаза, потом братья непременно поцапаются, старший уедет, младший смертельно обидится на все подряд и на все будущие поколения в частности, свалится переживать на диван, а разгребать завалы придется Джону, а когда приедут присланные Майкрофтом ремонтники - помогать им… Джон взглянул на поникшего Шерлока-2, на лице которого читались те же мысли, что и у Джона, и на его сердце потеплело. Если уж и повезло, то увидеть версию Шерлока более человечную, менее похожую на робота с куском железа вместо сердца. Шерлок-2 точно так же улыбнулся Джону, заметив на себе взгляд и, пока двое гениев по разные стороны реальности, начинали бурный спор о причине такого необычного явления, пара вполне обычных людей решила просто поговорить о тяжести совместного проживания с гениями, о невозможности приготовления пищи на положенном ею законом всех миров месте, о том, как будет огорчена миссис Хадсон и…

-Майкрофт оплатит? – закусил губу Шерлок-2, сдерживая улыбку – вполне милую, человеческую, без намека на превосходство.

-Гарриэтт? – повторил Джон, чувствуя, что губы расползаются в улыбке.

Шерлок-2 фыркнул и засмеялся. Джон, не выдержав нервного напряжения – тоже.

-О-о-ох,- отсмеялся он,- никогда бы не подумал, что услышу такое. «Гарриэтт заплатит».

-Никогда бы не сказал такого про Майкрофта,- поддержал Шерлок-2, стараясь не обращать внимания на крики гениев, выяснение отношений, какие-то неясные заумные слова – точно не латынь – и даже споры, у кого микроскоп круче.

-Это надолго,- пожал плечами Джон.- Я так понимаю, ты бывший военный? – кивнул он на трость в руке молодого мужчины, стоявшего, тем не менее, навытяжку.

-Афган,- чуть заметно поморщился Шерлок-2.

-Врач,- произнесли они одновременно и так же одновременно вздохнули, каждый вспомнив о своем. Афган, как видно, везде был Афганом, проклятой войной, оставившей отметины на душе и на теле.

-Голоден?- как-то обреченно поинтересовался Джон у нового знакомого.- Не обращай внимания,- пояснил он на брошенный Шерлоком-2 взгляд в сторону кричавших гениев: Шерлок, как более высокий, нависал над Джоном-2 и что-то бурно тому втолковывал. Кажется, что-то относительно Фибоначчи, Ферма, доказательств и еще что-то про Менделеева и его таблицу элементов, причем на повышенных тонах, возбужденно и не желая уступать. Впрочем, Джон-2 явно не намеревался сдаваться, сверкая глазами и продолжая гнуть свою линию.- Это надолго и нашего отсутствия они даже не заметят. Так как насчет поесть? С утра ничего не ел.

Шерлок-2 вздохнул так тяжко, что сразу стало понятно – и он тоже. Наверняка провел день на работе в больнице, пришел домой уставший, мечтающий поесть, посмотреть телевизор, может быть посидеть в блоге, а потом свалиться спать, потому что завтра на работу, а ночью сосед снова будет либо играть от скуки на скрипке, либо палить в стену, либо снова заниматься экспериментами, грозя взорвать не только дом, но и всю улицу.

Один взгляд на довольно шипящих друг на друга гениев и решение принято: пусть хоть передерутся, но врачи должны поесть.

-О, мистер Холмс, мистер Уотсон!- воодушевился Анджело, увидев довольно милую улыбку на лице Шерлока.- Как обычно, сэр, или более романтично?- поиграл он бровями.

-Эм… - смутился молодой врач.

-Мы просто поужинать, Анджело,- помог Джон.- Что будешь?- обратился он к новому другу, видя, как тот неосознанно потирает ноющую фантомной болью ногу.

-На твое усмотрение,- пожал плечами Шерлок.- Господи,- вырвалось у него,- хоть один вечер пройдет спокойно!

Джон понял нового друга как никто другой.

За едой потекла неспешная беседа.

Афганистан, ранение в плечо, но болит почему-то нога. Психотерапия помогает, но…

Беготня и расследования с Шерлоком… с Джоном… могут вылечить что угодно – от скуки до психосоматики.

Майкрофт? Майкрофт – британское правительство? Смешно, ведь Майкрофт – обычный актер, ничего такого. Что? Гениальный брат? Наверное, хотя что может быть гениального в обычном гее, который вечно ревнует своего мужа ко всему, что шевелится?

Джон едва не давится, представив себе лощеного Холмса-старшего в роли счастливого в браке гея, и рассказывает о Гарри.

Теперь давиться пришла очередь Шерлока.

Лесбиянка, разошлась со своей пассией, много пьет – все так обычно.

-Лесбиянка?- тихо ахает Шерлок.- Гарриэтт, двойник вашего Майкрофта - лесбиянка?

Дальше – больше.

Донован? Милая девушка. Андерсон – зверь, а не коп. Наоборот? Салли Донован – коп, а Андерсон – эксперт, с которым Шерлок вечно цапается? Но Салли никогда не цапается с Джоном, а вот Андерсон постоянно задевает гения дедукции и однажды это кончится тем, что Гарриэтт его куда-нибудь отправит подальше, чтобы защитить младшего брата. У вас – старшего? Ну, все равно, в общем-то.

Что? Лейстрейд? Обычный коп, Джон его видел пару раз – ничего интересного. В мире полиции главенствует детектив Адлер.

Джон повторно давится и краснеет. Ирэн Адлер на месте Грега…

-Что же тогда у нас общее?- как-то обреченно и в то же время весело интересуется Шерлок. Непривычно приветливые светлые глаза хитро щурятся в улыбке.

-Миссис Хадсон,- вздыхают они синхронно.

-И Мориарти,- добавляет Шерлок, сильнее потирая ногу.

Ничего необычного, если не считать того, что мужчины оба пережили войну, чудом выжили, были комиссованы, оба живут с гениями и оба одинаково несчастны в личной жизни. Одному не дает покоя неугомонный Шерлок, второму – не менее неугомонный Джон, обоим очень хочется как-то уже разобраться с этим делом, но и бросить друга очень сложно. Друг не пропадет – поможет старший брат… старшая сестра… но все равно, совестно, ведь через столько бед прошли бок о бок.

-Я заплачу,- Шерлок лезет в карман джинсов и достает бумажник.

-В моем мире?- сомневается Джон и достает свой из джинсов, но Анджело моментально оказывается рядом и мягко пресекает все стремления доктора оплатить счет.

-За счет заведения, мистер Уотсон,- улыбается он и дает знак официанту принести джентльменам кофе, коньяк и…

-Может, хочешь что-нибудь на десерт? – предлагает Джон, видя, что Шерлоку неловко, но никакой дедукции не нужно, чтобы понять, что в мире двойников в ходу не фунты, а доллары, обычная американская валюта, хотя с совершенно другим президентом. Видимо, различий намного больше, но знать о них просто не хочется.

-Нет, спасибо,- Шерлок решительно качает головой, кудрявая челка падает на глаза и он отводит ее ладонью – Джон подмечает мозолистые пальцы, практически ощущает запах пороха, жар песка, кровь раненых, все мази, запах спирта, боли, страха. И щелкает пальцами, подзывая официанта.

-Два шоколадных пирога.

Шерлок молчит, ему неловко, что за него платит тот, у кого точно так же как у него самого мало денег, пенсия бывшего военного мала, а гордость велика, чтобы принять помощь от другого, даже от своего соседа, но сдается. Попади Джон в его мир, Шерлок сделал бы то же самое, а Анджело – еще одно совпадение – его мира точно так же оформил бы заказ за счет заведения.

-С ним все как на войне, Джон,- вдруг произносит Шерлок и Джон прекрасно понимает, что друг имеет в виду. Однажды Майкрофт сказал, что война не пугает, он сознательно живет в войне, в военном положении, ему не хватает всего того, что было, а сосед, этот неугомонный человек, дает ему каплю забвения, когда даже нога перестает мучить, когда накатывает раздражение от скрипки… от саксофона… ночью, когда сосед палит из пистолета по улыбающемуся… мрачному… смайлику на обоях, когда…

Они же просто солдаты, не гении - обычные люди, которые – так уж вышло, ничего теперь не попишешь – привязались к соседу, решили нести ответственность за него, потому что это правильно, они же тысячу раз делали это на войне, прикрывая спину однополчанина. Если стрелять – на поражение и рука не дрогнет, если кричать – в полный голос, раздражаться – до зубовного скрежета, терпеть – до черных мушек перед глазами. Обоих брали в плен сумасшедшие гении, на обоих была взрывчатка и оба ни секунды не сомневались, защищая другого, друга… Как иначе? Но это не война, это гражданка, нужно учиться жить, потому что хочется любить, быть кому-то нужным, а не только подавать реторты, мобильники и гоняться за преступниками.

-Нужно возвращаться,- Шерлок неловко поднимается, тяжело опираясь на трость, и Джон чуть заметно морщится – его Шерлок слишком холодный, импульсивный, ему есть дело только до загадок, но нет до людей, а здесь полная его противоположность и точная копия самого Джона, только все это как-то гротескно, неправильно. Шерлок – единственный в мире гениальный консультирующий детектив, Шерлок социопат, ему неведомы ужасы войны, он ставит эксперименты на себе и других, словно пробуя на прочность мир и свое тело – что первое не выдержит и сдастся? – а сейчас перед Джоном другой Шерлок, уставший солдат, которому наверняка снятся кошмары, который любит…

-Молли,- помогает Шерлок, будто бы читая нового друга, хотя и читать-то не нужно – они же понимают друг друга без слов.

…Молли… который любит Молли, который не может уже оставить своего беспокойного соседа, но продолжает искать выход.

-Это не выход, Джон,- снова говорит Шерлок, когда они идут домой, к разрушенной кухне, к двум гениям, которые наверняка уже подрались, ставят какие-то новые эксперименты или бог знает что еще делают.- Я не останусь. Ты бы тоже не остался в моем мире.

-Просто подумал,- не стал развивать тему Джон. – Что будем делать с нашими социопатами и дырой во времени?

-Не знаю,- пожимает плечами Шерлок, подходя к двери дома 221 по Бейкер-стрит.- Наверное, придется как-то уговорить его… их,- поправляется он, заходя внутрь и тяжело поднимаясь по лестнице наверх.

В квартире тихо настолько, что Джон и Шерлок одинаково настораживаются, предвидя всевозможные убийства, но оба гения сидят у камина в креслах друг напротив друга и выглядят одинаково глубоко задумавшимися, сложив ладони лодочкой у губ и глядя друг на друга, как будто общаясь телепатически. При звуке открывшейся двери оба гения вскочили.

-Ты где был?- одновременно прозвучал вопрос, обращенный к своему соседу.

Джон смотрит на «своего» Шерлока – все такой же отстраненный, но в глубине светлых глаз на какой-то миг что-то мелькает и Джон уже понимает, что.

-Мы ужинали, пока вы тут…- Джон кивает на второго Джона.

-Шерлок, нам нужно поговорить,- решается второй.

-Джон, полагаю, нам нужно поговорить, - эхом отзывается Шерлок-1, глядя на Джона.

Врачи расходятся каждый к своему другу и на какое-то время в квартире слышится только шепот.

-Я не нашел способа, как можно было бы снова открыть портал в другое измерение,- говорит Шерлок Джону, но Джон его не слушает, не слышит, мысли прочно заняты двойником Шерлока – он такой похожий на оригинал, такой сильный и такой слабый одновременно, с ним было бы комфортно соседствовать, он бы точно не стал палить в стену от скуки. Если бы только настоящий Шерлок понял, как с ним бывает тяжело… Снова начинает ныть нога, на душе так пусто, страшно и холодно, как будто раненые солдаты умирают под пальцами, а он ничего не может сделать.

Джон оборачивается и видит, что второй Шерлок тоже обернулся, не слушая «своего» Джона, что в глазах та же боль, сказать о которой никому нельзя, потому что кто еще может такое понять, а сосед и подавно не поймет, он ведь…

Шерлок-2 делает шаг навстречу Джону, передав трость Джону-2, в полной нерешительности замершего и, казалось бы, впервые не знающего, чем кончится дело, и протягивает руку. Джон принимает сильное рукопожатие – одна судьба, брат – и вдруг позади Джона-2 открывается портал.

-Шерлок!- позвал Джон-2 своего друга.- Шерлок, это портал! Это путь домой, Шерлок!

-Джон,- зовет настоящий Шерлок, но не делает ни шагу, словно что-то анализируя в лице своего двойника.

Шерлок-2 отпускает руку Джона и вдруг вытягивается, забывая на короткое время про фантомную боль в ноге, отдает честь и Джон повторяет его движения. Ни слова, ни звука – они поняли друг друга, потому что оба чувствуют одинаково.

Шерлок-2 молча отворачивается и идет в портал, даже не удостоив взглядом своего соседа и своего двойника. Джон-2 почему-то секундно мешкает, пристально смотрит в лицо Шерлока, переводит взгляд на Джона и, кивнув, скрывается в портале, который бесшумно закрывается.

Джон пару мгновений смотрит на то место, где когда-то стоял его такой знакомый, но в то же время такой необычный друг из параллельного мира, после чего вздыхает и смотрит на бардак.

-Нужно вызвать ремонтников,- сил смотреть на Шерлока просто уже нет. Он не поймет, никогда не поймет…

-Я уже вызвал,- словно через фунт ваты доносится до него голос Шерлока.- И я сам здесь все уберу.

Джон поднимает голову: Шерлок чуть хмурится и прячет глаза – довольно нетипичное для него поведение.

-И что вы тут вдвоем делали?- недоуменно спрашивает Джон.

-Смотрели на себя со стороны,- Шерлок сбрасывает пиджак и закатывает рукава рубашки. – Нет-нет, Джон, я сам все уберу, не трогай,- предупреждает он, видя, что Джон тоже засучивает рукава.

-Ты что, заболел?- утомленно интересуется Джон, но внемлет странной просьбе… просьбе?.. в голосе друга.

-Мне не понравилось смотреть на то, как ты смотришь на моего двойника,- Шерлок отворачивается и принимается стряхивать мусор с полок на пол.

-Он просто доктор, Шерлок, не гений, обычный человек, что тебе еще в нем не понравилось? – Джон прислоняется к двери.

Шерлок молча убирается, а когда Джон, не выдержав тишины, хочет уйти к себе, чтобы хоть немного побыть одному и подумать о том, что произошло, он слышит тихое:

-Смотреть на себя со стороны не всегда полезно и не всегда приятно, Джон.

И Джон чувствует, что улыбается.

Конечно, Шерлок не изменится, не станет терпеливее, душевнее, но на пару дней его тактичности вполне может хватить.

Джон, не раздеваясь, ложится на кровать и закрывает глаза, думая о втором Шерлоке – тот наверняка точно так же лежит у себя в спальне и думает о том же: у них есть своя жизнь, у них была своя судьба, а их гениальные соседи, похоже, поняли, что они бы не понравились сами себе, встреться они однажды.

Утро встречает Джона головной болью, кошмарами и… чистой кухней – разрушенной, конечно, но чистой даже от микроскопа, колбочек, баночек с заспиртованными частями тел, отрезанными головами в уцелевшем холодильнике, зато стоящей на стойке чашкой свежезаваренного чая и булочками.

Шерлок увлеченно-отстраненно копается в ноутбуке, сидя на кухонной стойке.

-Доброе утро, Джон!- приветствует он полусонного соседа.- Я приготовил чай и купил булочки.

Джону кажется, что мозг сейчас взорвется – неужели, тот его знакомый Шерлок вернулся?

-Доброе утро, Шерлок. С чего такая любезность?

-Мы же соседи, это элементарная вежливость,- поясняет детектив.- Кстати, звонил Лестрейд, найдено тело…

Джон не гений, в дедукции он понимает очень мало, зато прекрасно понимает в чувствах. Он понял, что с Шерлоком: это не укол совести, это страх. Шерлок испугался, что Джон мог бы уйти с тем, другим Шерлоком, таким на него не похожим – кто знает вообще, сколько этих параллельных миров? Джон не станет говорить, что раскусил своего друга, что понял его чувства, но все равно это так приятно… даже нога перестает ныть…

-…думаю, это не настолько интересное дело, но все равно стоит проверить,- без перерыва говорит Шерлок.

Нога не болит – болит голова и хочется либо стукнуть своего соседа, либо обнять его – пусть психа, пусть социопата, но друга.

-Джон?- наконец интересуется Шерлок.

-У меня работа,- качает головой Джон, отпивая чай.

-Работа – это скучно,- морщится Шерлок и в этот момент Джон окончательно понимает, почему тот, другой Шерлок, не стал бы менять «своего» Джона на другого – из-за уникальности своего «оригинала».

Голова не перестает болеть даже при осмотре трупа, когда Шерлок привычно цапается с Донован, грубит Андерсону и фыркает на Лестрейда.


End file.
